Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki
is μ’s thirteenth album as well as the Love Live! School Idol Project Season 2's opening song, starting from episode 2. It was released on April 23, 2014. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Sā... Yume o kanaeru no wa minna no yūki Makenai (kokoro de) ashita e kakete ikou Tsuyoi tsuyoi negaigoto ga Bokutachi o michibiite kureta Tsugi wa zettai yuzurenai yo Nokosa reta jikan o nigirishimete Tada no omoide sore dake ja iyada yo Seiippai chikara no kagiri hashiru nda (Chance for me! Chance for you!) Sā... Yume o dakishimetara ue no muite Kimi no sekai ga ōkiku kawaru yo Sā... Yume o kanaeru no wa minna no yūki Makenai (kokoro de) ashita e kakete ikou Atsui atsui kitai no naka de Bokutachi wa yorokobi o utaou Onaji omoi kanjite mite yo Kagirareta jikan o tanoshimou yo Mō tome rarenai jōnetsu no kachida ne Kuyamu yori hashiri tsudzukeyou Fui ni mita sora konnanimo aoi yo Daijōbu akiramenaide hashiru nda (Dance with me! Dance with you!) Sō... Ano hi yumemita no wa minna no egao Kimi no egao sa dakara waratte yo Sō... Ano hi onaji yume o egaita nda Kagayaku (hitomi wa) ashita o shinji teta (Hi! Hi! Saigomade kakenukeru yo! ) Sā... Yume o dakishimetara ue o muite Kimi no sekai ga ōkiku kawaru yo Sā... Yume o kanaeru no wa minna no yūki Makenai (kokoro de) ashita e kakete ikou Sō... Ano hi yumemita no wa minna no egao Kimi no egao sa dakara waratte yo Sō... Ano hi onaji yume o egaita nda Kagayaku (hitomi wa) ashita o shinji teta Makenai (kokoro de) ashita o shinji teta Ima koko de deaeta kiseki Wasurenaide bokutachi no kisetsu |-| Kanji= さあ...夢を叶えるのはみんなの勇気 負けない (こころで) 明日へ駈けて行こう 強い強い願い事が 僕たちを導いてくれた 次は絶対ゆずれないよ 残された時間を握りしめて ただの思い出　それだけじゃいやだよ 精一杯　力の限り走るんだ (Chance for me!　Chance for you!) さあ...夢を抱きしめたら上の向いて 君の世界が　大きく変わるよ さあ...夢を叶えるのはみんなの勇気 負けない　(こころで)　明日へ駈けて行こう 熱い熱い期待のなかで 僕たちは喜びを歌おう 同じ想い感じてみてよ 限られた時間を楽しもうよ もう止められない　情熱の勝ちだね 悔やむより走り続けよう 不意に見た空　こんなにも青いよ 大丈夫　あきらめないで走るんだ (Dance with me! Dance with you!) そう...あの日夢見たのはみんなの笑顔 君の笑顔さ　だから笑ってよ そう...あの日おなじ夢を描いたんだ 輝く　(瞳は)　明日を信じてた (Hi! Hi!　最後まで駆け抜けるよ!) さあ...夢を抱きしめたら上を向いて 君の世界が　大きく変わるよ さあ...夢を叶えるのはみんなの勇気 負けない　(こころで)　明日へ駈けて行こう そう...あの日夢見たのはみんなの笑顔 君の笑顔さ　だから笑ってよ そう...あの日おなじ夢を描いたんだ 輝く　(瞳は)　明日を信じてた 負けない　(こころで)　明日を信じてた いまここで出会えた奇跡 忘れないで　僕たちの季節 |-| English= So... With courage, we will make our dreams come true With an indomitable spirit, let's run toward the future A strong, strong wish Always guides us on our way We're not going to compromise on things we love We'll seize whatever time we have left We won't settle for fond memories Let's dash with all our might (Chance for me! Chance for you!) So... Once you've embraced your dreams, look up You'll find big changes to your world So... With courage, we will make our dreams come true With an indomitable spirit, let's run toward the future In the midst of our burning anticipation Let's sing our joy Try to feel the same feelings Enjoy our limited time The passion that can no longer be stopped has won Rather than regret, we'll try to keep running The sky that we see suddenly, it is so blue It's alright; we'll run without giving up (Dance with me! Dance with you!) Yes... That day I dreamed of seeing everyone's smiles Because I saw your smile, I laughed Yes... That day we painted the same dream Our sparkling eyes believe in tomorrow (Hi! Hi!　Until the very end, we'll run through!) So... Once you've embraced your dreams, look up You'll find big changes to your world So... With courage, we will make our dreams come true With an indomitable spirit, let's run toward the future Yes... That day I dreamed of seeing everyone's smiles Because I saw your smile, I laughed Yes... That day we painted the same dream Our sparkling eyes believe in tomorrow With an indomitable spirit, we'll believe in tomorrow This encounter is a miracle Never forget, this moment is ours Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Opening Category:Theme Songs Category:Lyrics